Especial Dia dos Namorados
by teteka-chan
Summary: Olimpus High pode ter acabado, mas e os casais?Como Vaan conseguiu convencer Ariel?Como Lumina ficou com Mú?  sumario horroroso, mas a fic tá boa! n.nb


Ok,Olimpus High não me ao Cdz não pertence nem a mim e nem a ele!T-T  
>Mas, se fosse de moi, Saori não seria tão inutil,teriam mais amazonas,seiya iria ser torturado no cabo sunnion e o milo ia ser o grande mestre!(love!)<br>milo-...ainda bem que não é seu... -.-  
>cruel...X.x<br>enfim,espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Olimpus High Especial!<br>_S2 Dia dos Namorados S2_**

Dan a observava, escondido, já há algum tempo. Seu rosto inocente demonstrava a preocupação com sua chefa que, de uns dias pra cá, andava ficando muito esquisita. Lógico, ela tava toda enfaixada e engessada, mas havia algo mais. O pequeno fantasma simplesmente não entendia a súbita mudança que Ariel estava tendo, afinal nunca a vira atormentada por nenhum garoto...  
>Até agora.<br>O prodigioso ser nem deveria saber de seu feito, afinal Dan via o garoto meio frustrado pelos cantos da escola e aquilo o deixava ainda mais confuso!Como o garoto não percebia o tormento da chefa?Por que eles estavam assim?Desde que conhecera a chefa, ela nunca ficara assim com menino nenhum... Então por que agora?  
>Deixou-a ali com seus pensamentos. Não ousava aparecer depois que desobedecera a chefa, ele tinha medo do castigo, e foi até a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.<p>

mask- e porque você acha, realmente, que ela vai falar alguma coisa comigo? - falou um tanto incomodado, enquanto corrigia algumas provas.  
>Dan - porque o mascara-san é irmãozão da chefa!-disse como se explicasse que 2+2=4.<br>mascara se virou com raiva e pegou o Daniel pelo colarinho. (fantasmas tem colarinho? bem, eu pelo menos os imagino com roupas... u.u)  
>mask- fale 'mascara' e 'irmãozão' na mesma frase novamente, e eu juro que terei o maior prazer de fazer uma poção de fantasma ensopado!<br>Dan- glup... Er... Isso quer dizer que você vai falar com a chefa mascara-san? n.n'''  
>mask- eu vejo o que posso fazer...-resmungou soltando o garoto e voltando a corrigir as provas- pode ir agora tá...? -resmungou, mas, percebendo que fora ignorado,olhou novamente pro fantasma e o viu com os olhinhos brilhando para um item confiscado durante a aula -er...Dan?o.ô<br>Dan- o que é isso?*_*  
>mask- é um game-boy... o.ô''<br>Dan- é de brincar?*-*  
>mask- ãh... é?o.Ô''''<br>Dan- me dá!\*-*/  
>mascara olhou bem para os olhinhos brilhantes do pequeno fantasma e olhou para o jogo. Voltou os olhos para o projeto de gasparzinho novamente.<br>mask- não¬¬  
>Dan- BUÁÁÁÁÁ!T-T<br>mask- cáspitta!Para de chorar malledetto ragazzo!Toma! -reclamou entregando o game-boy pro fantasma- não ia devolver pro moleque que era o dono mesmo... Mas some logo daqui entendeu?Ù.u  
>Dan- aham! Obrigado mascara-san! -disse enquanto sumia pra se divertir com seu novo brinquedo.<br>mascara voltou a se sentar. Aqueles fedelhos o tiravam do sério. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto soltava um suspiro pesaroso.  
>A porta se abriu, e por ela passou a jovem de cabelos cor de ébano, lisos e olhos azuis, que constantemente o tiravam o sono.<br>mask- você demorou... -resmungou se levantando e indo até ela.  
>Syll- sabia que existe alguma coisa chamada vida?Não posso passar às 24h do dia com você né, mask? -resmungou enquanto se deixava ser abraçada por ele, um abraço possessivo que lhe tirava o chão, e recebendo um beijo arrebatador - tem algo estranho com você hoje... -percebeu Syllianne, se afastando levemente dele.<br>mask- nada de mais, só acho irritante o Shion não nos liberar do trabalho nem depois de um ataque apocalíptico... -respondeu com um sorriso de lado, tentando não preocupá-la. Mas percebeu que não convencera-... É a Ariel... Aquele projeto de filho de Hermes deve ter feito alguma coisa com ela além de deixar ela numa maca de hospital... Vou castrar o ragazzo... E depois pergunto o que aconteceu... u.u  
>syll- você é um irmão ciumento mask...-riu ela,enquanto segurava o queixo dele- é legal ver esse seu lado protetor com outras pessoas.<br>mask- com outras pessoas?- ele levantou uma sobrancelha- não gosta que eu use com você não?  
>sill- claro meu amor...-respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo- é só que você não é assim com muitas não se preocupe, a Ariel sabe se virar...<p>

Vaan andava sem rumo pela escola. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Poxa, eles haviam se beijado não é?Então por que ela tava tão... tão do mal com ele?Ele tentou revelar os seus sentimentos, e ela tentou matar ele!Tá certo que ele acabou mandando ela pro hospital... Mas, por mais que ela tentasse isso parecia apenas fazer ela mais admirável pra ele...  
>provavelmente estava virando masoquista.<br>quando deu por si, percebeu que estava no jardim da escola. Quantas vezes a vira lá?Ela sempre estava perto de uma flor e o professor Afrodite sempre se negava a dar...  
>ei! Será que se ele lhe desse a tal flor,ela finalmente se renderia a ele? Não custava tentar, certo?Olhou para os lados, ávido pela nova idéia.<p>

mas qual era o raio da flor mesmo?  
>Não era possível!Como não podia lembrar-se de algo tão simples?Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, com uma vontade quase incontrolável de arrancá-los fora. E desistindo, se sentou num banquinho que havia por ali. Era realmente um idiota. Como não podia lembrar-se de uma flor?<br>Anabel- ei, colega? O que foi? Você tá, tipo assim... Muito baixo astral, sabe?-perguntou se sentando ao lado dele.  
>vaan- ah? Ah! Bel... Puxa, nem te vi...<br>anabel- é né, perdido no mundo da lua... Pelo visto Eros te acertou uma flecha... -vendo o olhar confuso do outro ela replicou- todo mundo já sabe que você tá afim da Ariel e que tá super deprê por ter lutado com ela, colega. Ai vi você meio pra baixo, e vim ver se podia ajudar.  
>vaan- sei lá viu bel...? To me sentindo culpado... Se eu tivesse me segurado no impulso de Hermes... Talvez ela não tivesse no hospital agora...! Pensei em dar uma flor pra ela... Eu sempre a vi aqui namorando a bendita flor e agora eu nem lembro qual que é!<br>anabel- será que é porque você estava olhando mais pra ela do que pra flor? -disse ela num sorriso- tudo bem colega, vou te ajudar. Assim como piramo e tisbe tinha as amoras, vocês têm que ter a sua flor. você realmente não lembra que flor é?  
>vaan- não sei...me lembro que ela sempre pedia ao Afrodite e ele nunca dava...<br>anabel- hmm... Só tem uma flor que ele não deixava ninguém encostar... Vem comigo colega! Acho que já sei onde tá essa flor!

Ela estava há muito tempo ali, naquela maca digitando no laptop. Era bom desabafar daquele jeito, colocava os pensamentos em ordem.

'_não entendo o que aquele garoto tem na cabeça. Ficar correndo atrás de mim mesmo depois do fora que dei nele... Como isso? Nenhum garoto olhava na minha cara depois dos meus foras!  
>E, depois de eu tentar matá-lo, ele me derrota e me salva! Por que ele não me matou? Ele não tem amor próprio? É talvez não tenha realmente. Mas não sei por que, quando eu o beijei foi meio que... Sei lá, diferente.<br>é, talvez seja eu que esteja ficando doida. Mas depois que o beijei... Sei lá, parece que quando eu beijo os outros caras não é mais suficiente. Com ele eu senti como se tivesse uma cena teatral de sapateado no estomago, um frio na espinha e tudo mais... Todas aquelas coisas piegas que se fala em filmes e livros de romance.  
>mas é lógico que eu não to nem um pouco afim dele. Eu não to nem um pouco afim de um papa-léguas egocêntrico, irritante, de tanquinho que tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi e. Tá é melhor parar por aqui.<em>

_Droga, talvez nem todos os caras sejam como a mamãe sempre disse certo? Quero dizer, talvez eu não tenha de dispensá-los antes que eles sejam capazes de fazer isso comigo ou com outra garota... Talvez nem todos sejam idiotas assim, certo? Tá, todos são bem idiotas, mas talvez tenham pequenas exceções a esta regra não? Como o Dan... Tá, o Dan não conta porque ele é um projeto de gasparzinho... Quem sabe o Mask? Não nem pensar. Meu pai? Tá, Thanatos é um deus, não simplesmente um cara. Arg! Isso realmente embola as idéias. Os únicos TRÊS seres do sexo masculino que eu suporto não podem ser considerados como exceções a regra! Esse mundo tá perdido! Nem meu pai é exceção!  
>E mesmo que tivesse uma exceção, no que eu to pensando? Quero dizer, minha mãe não mentiria pra mim não é? Se ela diz que homens não prestam então os homens não prestam e fim de papo. Posso me divertir com eles e os fazer sofrer antes que me façam sofrer, como fazia lá em Los Angeles...<em>

_Então por que eu to tão confusa? Não é simples? Talvez não... Poxa! Ele ainda tá atrás de mim por mais patada que eu dê! O que eu faço? Ele decididamente não é como os outros garotos..._

_Talvez seja por isso que eu não consiga comparar ele aos outros garotos... Talvez ele seja a única exceção a regra... Tá, que viagem! Aquele papa-léguas?Exceção? Haha! Até parece! Ele pode ter o sorriso divino, pode ter aquela covinha fofa quando ri, pode ter tanquinho, pode ter olhos encantadoramente lindos! Mas decididamente ele não é exceção coisíssima nenhuma!_

_Mas, será que me entregar a todo esse sentimento que ele diz ter, e que ACHO (APENAS ACHO) que também tenho,será que seria tão errado assim...? Não! Seria sim!MUITO, MUITO, MUITO ruim!Então tire isso da cabeça!'_

Ariel se afastou do laptop e apagou o seu dialogo pessoal. Foi ao banheiro e resolveu tomar um banho longo e relaxante, o que era bem difícil com aquela perna engessada.

Van carregava um ramalhete de rosas, mas não quaisquer rosas, pensou feliz. Eram as rosas de Julieta! A Bel o havia ajudado a achar! Estava tão contente, que se assustou quando sentiu algo colidindo com seu peito. Olhou pra baixo e viu o seu game boy confiscado na aula do mascara, se abaixando pra pegar. Só quando ouviu um choramingo que levantou o olhar e se deparou com uma figura semitransparente de cabelos loiro-arrepiados e olhos azuis-claros chorosos.  
>vaan- ...er, oi? o.ô<br>Dan- eu perdi o joguinho de brinca! Ç.Ç  
>vaan-... -ele olhou pro game boy e voltou o olhar pro Dan- esse joguinho? o.ô<br>Dan- eba! O tio zunzum achou o meu joguinho! \n.n/  
>vaan- ...zunzum...? -.-''<br>Dan- é! Zunzum! Por que o tio zunzum é muito rápido! Zunzum! n.n  
>vaan- é, sou rápido mesmo! -confirmou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- mas esse joguinho é meu... u.u<br>Dan- mas o tio mask-irmãozão-da-chefa me deu... o.o  
>vaan- ...ele te deu? ¬¬'''<br>Dan- aham!  
>vaan- é, mas é meu.- e vendo o menino quase chorar de novo, emendou- mas eu posso emprestar. o.o'''<br>Dan- eba! Tio zunzum é bonzinho! -o fantasminha sorriu, pegando o jogo de volta- ei! Tio zunzum, se você é tão bonzinho, por que você faz a chefa ficar esquisita? o.ô  
>vaan-hein? Esquisita? Como assim?<br>Dan-é! Esquisita. Toda dodói e com raiva... Como ela fica naqueles dias de... Hmm... Como é o nome mesmo...?T... T... TNT? ô.õ  
>vaan-...TPM? o.Ô<br>Dan-isso ! \n.n  
>vaan-... '<em>tnt? -.-''''<em> ' enfim, a parte do...er, dodói, foi meio sem querer sabe... Mas essa parte da TPM eu não entendi.  
>Dan- é que ela fica estressada quando pensa em você, fala que você insiste muito.<br>vaan- mas ela também não é fácil, ela me beija e depois não quer me ver nem pintado a ouro! Poxa, ela tentou me matar! Não consigo entender isso.  
>Dan-ah! Isso eu sei! Eu sei!- disse o fantasminha todo feliz- é por que a chefa gosta do tio zunzum! \n.n  
>vaan-ok, e como isso explica que ela também me odeie? ú.u<br>Dan -ah, é porque a mamãe da chefa não gosta de meninos! u.u  
>vaan- mas hein? X.x<br>Dan- é! Ela fala que eles usam e jogam fora, que o papai da chefa fez isso e que ela não quer que isso aconteça com a chefa!  
>vaan- ah tá... Mas eu não vou fazer isso com a chefa, er, Ariel. -ele suspirou fundo- então, é por isso?Ela acha que só vou me aproveitar e sair correndo?<br>Dan- não sei... - então eles passando por vários corredores, viram meninas vestidas com vestidos longos, coloridos e bem enfeitados- ei! Tio zunzum!Porque as moças bonitas estão tão bonitas? o.ô  
>vaan- eu não sei... Será que... -então, vendo Lumina se aproximou dela - ei! Lumina-chan! O que tá acontecendo? Nossa! Você tá linda! o.o<br>Dan- eba! Moça bonita tá muito bonita!  
>lumina estava com os cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça, onde se desprendiam alguns fios ruivos que emolduravam a face levemente maquiada. Os olhos verdes estavam destacados por um lápis de olho preto, rimel e uma sombra branca bem clarinha, e nos lábios havia um batom rosa. Usava um vestido branco manchado com rosa, tomara-que-caia e justo no colo (como um corpete, daqueles que só fica na barriga, abaixo dos seios) e ficava solto ao chegar ao quadril, estilo longuete (aquele que vai até o calcanhar). Sandálias, cordão e pulseiras pratas.<br>lumina- haha! Obrigada! Mas você não sabe vaan? O Shion-san não adiou o baile de fim de ano! Vai ser hoje à noite.  
>vaan- ih! Eu esqueci! X.x<br>lumina- sério? Com esse buquê? Que, por sinal, é maravilhoso! –percebendo que vaan ficou sem graça ela entendeu- ah!É pra Ariel-chan né? Que fofo!  
>vaan- er...bem...o.o''<br>lumina- mas sem bilhete? Não pode!- ela pegou um pequeno cartãozinho do quadro de avisos, geralmente tinha vários que os próprios alunos colocavam ali, para qualquer emergência, e escreveu delicadamente uma mensagem - pronto, acho que isso é perfeito. n.n  
>Dan- é! A chefa vai gostar! n.n- disse, após ler o bilhete.<br>vaan- bem, é melhor eu ir logo entregar isso pra Ariel... Ela deve tá magoada por não ir ao baile... - falou, se afastando e sendo acompanhado pelo fantasminha curioso- thau lumina-chan! Bom baile!  
>Lumina sorriu, vaan ia atrás do que queria, com todas as forças. Ela admirava muito isso nele. Queria ter um pouco de coragem de se declarar, assim como ele. Soltou um muxoxo e se virou, dando de cara com o professor Mú.<br>lumina- M-Mú-sensei? o/o  
>Mu- olá lumina... -cumprimentou o professor, com um sorriso, por trás de muitos papéis- tudo bem?<br>Lumina- tu- tudo! Er... De - deixe-me te ajudar!- falou, já pegando alguns papéis,desobstruindo o campo de visão do professor.  
>Mu - obriga...do...-ficou sem fala diante da beleza da aluna, balançou a cabeça dispersando as idéias. -er... Bem, eu estava indo levar isso pra minha sala.<br>lumina- ah! Claro! Pena que tá perto, se não nós podíamos ficar mais tempo juntos... -percebendo o que falou,tentou consertar - conversando, é claro. o/o  
>Mu- é,mas você deve estar ocupada se arrumando né?Se bem que você já está muito bonita assim.<br>ele a achava bonita? Ah! Que tudo! Ela não pode evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. E decidiu. Seria ali e agora! Iria revelar seus sentimentos pelo Mú!  
>Lumina- senhor mu... E - eu queria falar uma coisa... -ela respirou fundo, fechado os olhos e soltou de uma vez- eu gosto do senhor!E... E eu queria muito ir ao baile com o senhor! –abriu os olhos novamente, vendo as costas do professor, que ainda estava voltado pra mesa. -eu... Posso ir com você, senhor mu?<br>Mú respirou fundo. O que aquela menina fazia com ele?Ele, sem duvida gostava dela!A amava, e ouvir aquilo vindo dela era muito importante pra ele... Mas ainda assim ela era sua aluna e ele não podia ter nada com ela!Manteve-se de costas pra ela, evitando olhá-la nos olhos e se deparar com o sofrimento contido neles.  
>Mú - Não. Não pode.<br>Ele ouviu a portar bater e os passos rápidos, correndo para o mais longe possível dele. E ele caiu cansado na cadeira, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Ela colocou um vestido bem soltinho, Azul claro como seus olhos, que ia até os joelhos. Só conseguia vestir vestidos com aquele gesso horroso. Deixou os cabelos soltos e enquanto saia do banheiro e ia para a sua cama, os pensamentos ainda permaneciam na sua mente. Aquilo a deixava cada vez mais confusa! Detestava ficar confusa!  
>Foi então que reparou que tinha alguém no quarto que não estava lá antes. Vaan estava de pé, enfrente a cama, com um buque de rosas, rosas de Julieta.<br>E, além dele, tinha também o Dan, que parecia ter esquecido que ela provavelmente lhe castigaria.  
>Ariel- Dan... Lembra o que eu falei pra você antes da batalha? ù.u<br>Dan- a chefa proibiu o Dan de ir pra luta...  
>Ariel- correto. -ela sorriu, e se aproximou do fantasma, que estava mais branco que o normal -mas, você me desobedeceu...<br>Dan- mas chefa... ó.o  
>Ariel- sem mas Dan. Tá de castigo. ú.u<br>Dan- nãããoooo! Castigo não! Dan é um bom menino!T.T  
>Ariel- e vai ser ainda mais bonzinho depois do castigo. Anda, vai pro armário e pense no que fez.<br>Dan- mas eu não gosto do armário! é escuro e eu tenho medo do bicho papão! T.T  
>Vaan não entendia nada, apenas olhava de um para o outro, muito confuso.<br>Ariel-sem 'mas'. -ela abriu a porta do armário do pequeno hospital da escola, e decidiu que aquele servia-vamos. u.u  
>Dan- mimimimimi... Ç.Ç - e Dan entrou cabisbaixo no armário, que logo foi fechado.<br>Ariel se virou para o vaan, que ainda olhava a cena meio assustado.  
>Ariel- que foi?<br>Vaan- ele, tipo assim, não atravessa paredes? o.ô  
>Ariel- atravessa,mas convenci ele ,há alguns anos, que fantasmas não conseguem sair de armários... É bem útil de vez em quando. -suspirou enquanto sentava na maca, era desgastante levantar tanto peso na perna esquerda. - então, o que veio fazer aqui?<br>Vaan- eu vim te entregar... Isso. -ele pôs o buque nos braços dela- sabe, pra compensar que você não vai ao baile por minha causa...  
>Ariel- tinha me esquecido do baile- comentou desinteressada, enquanto lia o cartão. 'Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos de rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume? '-... Romeu e Julieta, papaléguas? você é realmente cheio de surpresas. Obrigada. -tentou se levantar para colocar o buque na mesa, porém ele foi mais rápido e fez o serviço por ela.<br>vaan- bem, acho que, eu tenho que te recompensar pelo estrago né? já que você não vai ao baile, teremos nosso baile particular. -riu ele, enquanto ligava o rádio- e você tá me devendo, por ter tentado me matar.  
>Ela suspirou, não podia fugir desta lógica.<br>Ele foi até ela, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
>ariel- não sou uma boa dançarina engessada.<br>vaan- que bom, por que sou ruim até sem gesso.  
>Ela riu, surpreendendo o parceiro, e se deixando levar.<p>

When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<p>

Quando eu era jovem  
>Eu vi meu pai chorar<br>E amaldiçoei o vento  
>Ele partiu seu próprio coração<br>E eu assisti  
>Enquanto ele tentava o recompor<p>

A música era tranqüila, parecia até que ele planejara tudo para aquele momento. Ou, talvez, tivesse algum dedo de Afrodite no meio dessa história.

And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist

E a minha mãe jurou que  
>Ela nunca mais se deixaria esquecer<br>E foi nesse dia que eu prometi  
>Que eu nunca cantaria sobre amor<br>Se ele não existisse

Ele dava passos pequenos e vagarosos, nada típico do filho de Hermes. Riu ao pensar nisso, Chamando a atenção dele.  
>Vaan- que foi?<br>Ariel- nada, só tava pensando que é difícil te ver assim... Quieto. -resmungou, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele, onde tinha melhor apoio.  
>vaan- ah, às vezes é melhor ficar quieto e apenas curtir, não acha?- ele sorriu, com charme.<p>

But darling,  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception

Mas querido,  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção

Ariel- é talvez. -concordou ela, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.  
>Vaan prendeu a respiração. Sentindo ela ali, tão perto, era como estar correndo a mil por hora! Soltou devagar a respiração, enlaçando a cintura da menina.<p>

Maybe I know, somewhere  
>Deep in my soul<br>That love never lasts  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>To make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<p>

Talvez eu saiba, em algum lugar  
>No fundo da alma<br>Que o amor nunca dura  
>E temos que arranjar outros meios<br>De seguir em frente sozinhos  
>Ou ficar com uma cara boa<p>

Vaan- Ariel, se eu te perguntar uma coisa... Você não ficaria chateada?  
>Ariel- pergunta que eu descubro. Mas, eu também vou perguntar algo pra você. -resmungou, dando um ar de 'toma-lá-dá-cá'.<br>vaan- por que você tentou me matar?

And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable, distance<br>And up until now  
>I had sworn to myself that I'm content<br>With loneliness

E eu sempre vivi assim  
>Mantendo uma distância confortável<br>Até agora  
>Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava contente<br>Com a solidão

Ariel- por que mandaram.  
>vaan- não, tem algo mais, não tem? Você poderia ter achado outra forma, poderia até ter mandado o Dan fazer o serviço... Mas foi você.<br>Ariel- não queria envolver o Dan nessas coisas do sexteto... Ainda mais depois... -resmungou, queria há muito desabafar com alguém, e ele estava ali... Por que não?-numa das aulas do mascara, ele passou um dever pra gente... Pra vermos os espíritos de nossos irmãos-semideuses que já morreram... Lembra?  
>Vaan- as aulas do mascara me dão arrepios, não presto tanta atenção... -resmungou, como um pedido de desculpas- não fiz esse dever.<p>

Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception

Porque nada disso algum dia valeu o risco, mas  
>Mas você é a única exceção<br>Mas você é a única exceção  
>Mas você é a única exceção<br>Mas você é a única exceção

Ariel- é, mas eu fiz o dever. E, percebi que não dava certo. Eu sabia que tinha que ter um irmão-semideus em algum lugar... Mascara havia me dito que havia mais um de nós, mas se recusava a me contar quem era o terceiro filho de thanatos. -ela o sentiu acariciar suas costas, como um leve conforto-Então pesquisei... Comecei a juntar os fatos...  
>vaan- o Dan é seu irmão né? -resmungou em seu ouvido, e percebeu que ela estancou surpresa- vocês são parecidos. -e ficou em silêncio, sem jeito de perguntar como ele havia morrido.<br>Ariel- tava tão na minha cara né? Sinto-me uma idiota por não ter percebido... Ele tem dons que nenhum fantasma normal tem. Além disso, ele tem uma mentalidade infantil, num corpo que teria se estivesse vivo... Minha mãe teve um aborto espontâneo, então ele nem chegou a nascer... E a Leona queria que ele fosse lutar contra você e... -não pode prosseguir, ele havia gentilmente, colocado o indicador sobre seus lábios, silenciando-a.  
>vaan- não precisa mais explicar, já entendi. -ele girou-a, e a enlaçou novamente- tá na sua vez de me perguntar.<br>Ariel- por que... -a voz tremeu, ela respirou fundo e tentou de novo- por que não me matou?

I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't<br>Let go of what's in front of me here  
>I know you're leaving<br>In the morning, when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it`s not a dream<br>Ohh...

Eu tenho uma forte noção de realidade  
>Mas eu não consigo<br>Deixar o que está na minha frente  
>Eu sei que você está partindo<br>Quando você acordar de manhã  
>Me deixe uma prova de que não é um sonho<br>Ohh…

Vaan- ah! Essa eu já respondi! -ele riu, puxando-a mais pra perto e erguendo o rosto dela com a mão, fazendo-a olhar no fundo de seus olhos - eu te amo.  
>Por puro instinto ela tentou se afastar, porém, ele a segurou com mais firmeza.<br>vaan- caramba! Para de fugir de mim Ariel! Você sabe que eu vou ir atrás de você em qualquer lugar. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.  
>Ariel- eu sei que não... Você é insistente. Um chato mais grudento que chiclete. -resmungou ela.<br>vaan- aham. Esse sou eu. -riu ele, erguendo novamente o rosto dela, não deixando escapatória- Sou o seu cara. Se fosse você aproveitaria, sou uma espécie quase em extinção... Sou único, Ariel-chan, e sou feito sob medida para garotas teimosas que tentam matar os namorados.  
>Ela ia responder, mas ele foi mais rápido. Ele sempre era mais rápido. Havia tomado seus lábios de forma que confirmasse a veracidade de suas palavras. Possessivos,sensuais,só dele.<p>

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<br>Você é a única exceção  
>Você é a única exceção<p>

E ela fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento: Se entregou. Deixou-se levar por aquele mar de emoções que a tragava há muito tempo.

And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, And I'm on my way to believing<br>E eu estou a caminho de acreditar.  
>Oh, e eu estou a caminho de acreditar.<p>

É, talvez... E SÓ talvez, ele fosse à única exceção.  
>ou pelo menos, a SUA única exceção.<p>

(Não nala-chan, não me esqueci da lumina-chan!XP)  
>Mú observava o salão, cheio de casais, que dançavam lentamente uma música româ Milo puxar Azuki para dançar,Aiolos conversando com Nami na mesa,Tales tropeçar alguns passos enquanto dançava com Annabell, Michael, Liebe ,Oscar, Aelle e Amália pareciam estar rindo de alguma piada,próximos a mesa do ponche. Sentia falta dela, pensou, Lumina não estava ali. Seu coração se apertou, havia sido muito duro com ela?<br>shaka- está estressado Mú. -comentou, se aproximando e lhe oferecendo um copo de ponche - algum problema?  
>Mú- é uma aluna- respondeu, sabendo que não adiantava mentir -ela diz que está apaixonada por mim, mas não posso...<br>Shaka- não pode corresponder aos sentimentos dela? -completou, tomando um gole de seu copo- por quê? Não gosta dela?  
>mu- Claro que gosto! É estranho, nunca senti isso por alguém... Não sei como agir shaka! Ela é uma aluna e eu sou um professor... Não devemos ficar juntos.<br>Shaka- se você se refere à diferença de idades, você vai terminar sozinho mu, vai ser difícil achar uma parceira com algumas centenas de anos nas costas –afirmou, com um sorriso- mas, se for ética da escola devo dizer que você é um tolo.  
>mu- mas, Shaka... O.O'''<br>shaka- não terminei mu. Cá entre nós, o que mais tem nessa escola é professor namorando aluna, e isso é fato consumado, divulgado e recentemente ignorado pelas divindades. -olhou firme para o amigo- Nunca vi você tão alegre como depois de uma simples conversa com a Lumina, e não vou deixar você jogar isso fora por causa de um tabu ultrapassado. -Ele riu da cara de assustado do amigo, e deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele, sussurrando um segredo em seu ouvido- Ela está no jardim, eu se fosse você corria logo.  
>Mú deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abraçou o amigo, agradecido e saiu correndo.<br>Shion se aproximou do virginiano, com uma pintinha levantada.  
>shion- pra onde o mu foi com tanta pressa?<br>shaka- por que me pergunta isso diretor? -riu, levando o copo aos lábios novamente- mas, meu palpite é que ele foi ser feliz.

Mú se esgueirava por entre as plantas, preferi que fosse de manhã, seria mais fácil pra caminhar por ali, pensou.  
>Logo encontrou a jovem de melenas incrivelmente vermelhas, encolhida num banquinho, abraçando os próprios joelhos e escondendo o rosto neles.<br>Mu-lumina... -chamou, sentindo a imagem esmigalhar seu peito, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.  
>lumina- não quero te ver aqui! Vai embora! -resmungou, entre soluços, sem levantar o rosto.<br>Mu-Lumina, por favor... -tentou novamente -me deixa...  
>Lumina se levantou num pulo, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas estavam furiosos.<br>lumina- não vou deixar nada! Cansei! Cansei desse negócio de paixão! Que droga! Quando eu tomo coragem pra revelar o que sinto, levo um baita não! E... -ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela logo o cortou - Fica quieto que eu ainda não terminei! E agora que o que eu quero é ficar sozinha, que to fazendo juras de morte a todos os homens da terra, que eu decidi que eu to de saco cheio desse negócio de paixão, você aparece e leva tudo isso por água a baixo! Que droga! Não quero mais saber disso! -terminou, se sentando novamente, derrotada.  
>Mú suspirou, levando a mão para uma mexa de cabelo dela e colocando-a atrás da orelha, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.<br>Mú- sabe, professores também cometem erros... -começou incerto - tem uns que se aproveitam, outros que se afastam... Afastei-me achando que talvez fosse o melhor... Mas... Desculpa-me lumina-chan, sou um idiota. -ele passou um braço ao redor dela, puxando-a mais pra perto - espero que você não se importe de eu ser um pouco possessivo ou até mais idiota do que fui hoje... -ele riu - ainda sou novo nessa área.  
>lumina deu uma risada, um tanto sufocada pelos soluços anteriores. Se aconchegando mais perto dele, enquanto ele lhe secava as lágrimas.<br>mu- e agora? O que vamos fazer? -ele abaixou o rosto, para olhar para ela.  
>lumina- hmm... Não sei... Talvez... -ela sorri, se aproximando dele e lhe roubando um beijo. Carinhoso e demorado, cheio de sentimento. -é um começo. -riu tímida.<br>Mú- to começando a achar que gosto de 'começos'-respondeu com uma risada, a puxando para mais um beijo.

Olimpus High, uma escola de heróis, uma escola de semideuses, uma escola de romance. Simplesmente uma escola.  
>FIM...?<p>

-No armário... -  
>Dan- ...Chefa...? Tá escuro... Já não tá na hora do Dan sair? ...Chefa? Ç.Ç<p>

...FIMXP


End file.
